A lesson in kindness
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness. Résumé : tout ce que jack a apprit de Bobby jusque maintenant.


Auteur: veiledndarkness

Titre: A Lesson in Kindness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: PG

Résumé: Ce que Jack a apprit de Bobby jusqu'ici.

Avertissements: Jack a entre 13 et 14 ans.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jack était assis à la table de la cuisine, ses nouvellement longues jambes maladroitement cachées sous lui alors qu'il regardait Evelyn préparer le repas du soir. Il avait toujours fait attention sur la manière dont elle préparait la nourriture, la façon qu'elle touchait et quantifiait justement chaque ingrédient. Il était secrètement fasciné par la cuisson.

'Ils pensent déjà que je suis une poule mouillée' Pensa-t-il morose alors qu4evelyn se déplaça de la cuisinière à l'évier.

Evelyn marcha vers la table et disposa un bol en plastique en face de Jack.

"Tu veux m'aider Jackie ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Jack hésita une seconde. "Hmm, je pense."

Elle sourit. "Super ! Je pourrais utiliser en extra une pair de main dans la cuisine. Mélange la salade s'il te plait."

Elle déposa plusieurs petits bols sur la table à proximité de Jack et lui passa les pinces à salade. Jack commença nerveusement à ajouter chaque chose des petits bols au grands bol en mélangeant, ses mains mélangeant en soulevant les lourdes pinces.

Evelyn l'observa comme elle rinçait quelques assiettes qu'elle allait utiliser pour sa préparation. Elle attrapa un pain de taille moyenne et un couteau et l'apporta avec elle à la table. Tout en tranchant le pain, elle regardait Jack commençant à devenir plus confiant en mélangeant la salade.

"J'ai eu un message de ton professeur aujourd'hui Jackie," Dit-elle conversant.

Jack laissa tomber une des pinces, ses yeux s'élargissant. Il déglutit nerveusement. 'Mec, tu es grillé' grimaça-t-il mentalement.

"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu t'es moqué de quelques filles de ta classe, tu es certainement capable de mieux à ton âge," Gronda-t-elle légèrement.

Jack souffla presque silencieusement. 'Ok, alors elle ne va pas crier, c'est bon.'

"Euh, Je ne le ferais plus," Murmura-t-il.

Evelyn lança un coup d'oeil à Jack et elle secoua la tête. "Je suis certaine qu'il y avait une raison. Tu ne sembles pas être quelqu'un de cruel. Et je suis aussi certaine que tu ne devrais pas blesser quelqu'un intentionnellement. »

Jack regardait la table. Il savait comment elle pensait à propos de ces choses là. Il se força à rencontrer ses yeux.

"Je... J'avais fait des choses avant. J'ai blessé des gens". Il baissa ses yeux à nouveau, profondément honteux d'admettre qu'il n'était pas le bon enfant que quelqu'un comme Evelyn méritait.

Evelyn hocha de la tête. Elle comprenait. Se battre ou être battu, que ce soit par la famille ou les autres enfants. Elle l'avait déjà vu souvent auparavant. Elle se pencha et ouvrit ses mains, paume relevée et elle lui sourit.

"Jackie, se défendre n'est pas la même chose que se moquer volontairement de quelqu'un. Je ne serais jamais fâché contre toi si tu te défends. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne veux pas apprendre que tu commence une bagarre juste pour que les grands garçons s'éloigne de toi."

Jack secoua la tête. "Non, Maman je ne fais pas ça. Bobby m'a dit de pas le faire."

Ensuite il rougit alors qu'il réalisa ce qu'il disait tout haut.

Evelyn rigola un peu avant de prendre son couteau à pain et elle commença de nouvelles tranches de pain.

"Je suis certaine qu'il l'a fait. Bobby commençait les bagarre parcequ'il était plus petit que les autres garçons pendant longtemps. Ils s'en prenaient à lui pour différentes choses, un jour, il a juste commencé à riposter. Ce qui ne signifie pas que les choses doivent se dérouler de la même façon et je suis contente d'apprendre que Bobby ne veut pas que tu essaies ça."

Jack ramassa la pince à salade et commença à mélanger encore. Ils travaillèrent en silence un petit moment avant que Jack annonce que la salade était prête.

Evelyn le remercia et la déposa dans le frigo. Elle rassembla la dernière tranche de pain et les disposa sur une assiette. Jack balança ses jambes d'avant en arrière, sentant que leur conversation n'était pas finie.

"Alors dis moi pourquoi tu t'es moqué de cette fille," Dit Evelyn en essuyant la table.

Jack soupira fortement. "Les autres garçons ont commencé en premier, et puis Derek a commencé à se moquer de moi disant que j'étais un pédé. Et il disait que j'étais une mauviette de ne pas me joindre à eux. Alors j'ai dit qu'elle était moche."

Il regardait ses chaussures comme un rouge vif colora ses joues. "Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal, mais les garçons sont toujours sur mon dos, et... et suppose que je pensais que si je faisais comme eux, ils allaient oublier de s'en prendre à moi."

Evelyn acquiesça comprenant. "Je vois. Alors est ce que cette fille est moche ?"

Jack hésita. "Non" Marmonna-t-il. "Elle ne l'est pas," Ajouta-t-il, ressentant le besoin de s'expliquer.

Evelyn marcha vers Jack, et inclina doucement son menton pour qu'il la regarde.

"Jack, la vrai beauté est à l'intérieur," Dit-elle fermement avant de lâcher le menton de Jack.

Jack pensa à un autre moment. Puis il la regarda confus en fronçant des sourcils.

"Bobby dit que c'est quelque chose que les gens moches disent," Dit-il.

Evelyn se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de rire. 'Sacré Bobby,' Pensa-t-elle.

"Ce n'est pas indiqué Jackie, et tu le sais Maintenant, Je veux que tu t'excuse auprès de cette fille demain matin avant que l'école commence," Dit-elle, cachant toujours son sourire due au parole de Jack.

Jack commença à protester. Evelyn l'arrêta. "Pas d'excuses jeune homme. Ce n'est pas bien de dire des choses comme ça, et t dois présenter tes excuses. Parle lui avant que les autres garçons arrivent si besoin est."

"Va te laver pour le dîner chérit," ajouta-t-elle, déposant un baiser sur le front de Jack pour qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre lui. Jack sortit de la cuisine et elle entendit Bobby et Angel discuter comme ils arrivèrent à la porte. Les épaules d'Evelyn se secouèrent avec un rire alors qu'elle commença à placer les assiettes en trop dans l'armoire..

'Je devrais vraiment parler à Bobby des choses qu'il dit à Jack,' Pensa-t-elle, luttant contre le sourire apparaissant sur son visage.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

lol mon fil conducteur est « menteur, menteur » (film avec Jim carey)


End file.
